The End of an Era
by Captain Simpson
Summary: a Star Trek Simpsons crossover, using Bart Simpson. The Galaxy class USS Enterprise F is nearing the end of its career and Admiral Janeway has a plan of making her go out with a bang.


Admiral Janeway sat behind her desk as her thoughts gathered. The Borg had attacked Deep Space Nine and there was definite proof that they would return to attack again. She needed a plan to stop this attack before it begins again. 'I've got it! Ensign Paris, hail the Enterprise E. I need Jean Luc here.'

The USS Titan exited warp at the republic sector. Captain William Riker stood on the devastated bridge of his first command. 'Ensign, hail the Enterprise F. tell them to beam all my crew aboard.' William sat in his chair, thinking about the seven months that he had been in command of the Titan. 'Computer, activate self destruct sequence Riker alpha 1254733. 20 minute silent countdown. Engage.' The ensign returned to the bridge and saw the captain. 'Sir, Captain Simpson has beamed all crew aboard. It's only us.' Will took in the bridge of his ship as he spoke. 'Riker to Enterprise, Energise.'

The Enterprise was in orbit over siestas VII when the Admirals hail came through. 'Jean Luc, we are currently building a new sovereign class vessel for the chancellor. If you can convince him to set his warp core to overload and ram it into the Borg cube then the old ship will be of use. It has been in spacedock seven times this week. It is not economical to keep it operational. Jean Luc, This will be the USS Repugnant's finest hour. Janeway out.

The USS Titan exploded in a sensational explosion as a teary eyed will Riker looked on. The thousands of tiny fragments of his ship glinted in his watery eyes as he finally broke down. 'Will, take the rest of the day off, you are not in a fit state to work.' Captain Riker left the bridge. 'Poor man. Losing a ship is like losing a wife or parent. Set course for Bajor, we will rendezvous with the fleet on the edge of the system.'

The Enterprise F neared Bajor as the rest of the fleet arrived. The Borg cube remained in the same position as it was when they retreated four days ago. Deep Space Nine remained in ruins as another section had been destroyed. 'Captain, we are being hailed by the Enterprise E. I will patch it through to your ready room. 'Jean Luc, what's the situation then?' Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room, thinking about how to word his orders. 'Bart, Starfleet has considered your ship ready for decommissioning when it returns to earth. Admiral Janeway has suggested that we use it to damage the Borg cube and hopefully change the outcome of this battle.' Bart sat, unable to process what he has to do. 'If it has been ordered, then I cannot argue with it. I will begin preparations to beam out all crew. This had better work, though or Janeway is for the high jump. Simpson out.'

The Enterprise F stopped suddenly. On the bridge, Captain Simpson sat in his chair, preparing to give the order to destroy his ship. 'Mr Jubali, prepare to beam out all crew to the Enterprise E, along with all belongings as well.' Standing up, Captain Simpson addressed his bridge crew. 'You have all served well upon this ship, but our time together is over. Our orders are to plough the ship into the Borg cube, hopefully hitting a critical system. You are all dismissed and head to transporter room three. I shall see you on the Enterprise E.' they all exchanged a hopeful handshake as they left. Now alone on the bridge, he got to work.

'Computer, self destruct sequence Simpson alpha 2315422. Twenty minute silent countdown.' Sitting at the helmsman seat, Bart set the ship to full impulse and locked onto the Borg cube. 'Computer, activate self destruct.' _'Self destruct sequence activated. Twenty minute silent countdown initiated. Impulse engines online.' _Bart took in the surroundings of his now doomed bridge. 'Simpson to Enterprise, Prepare to beam me onto the bridge. Energise.'

The Enterprise F sped towards the Borg cube. 'Velocity is increasing, captain. Charging up phasers and targeting warp core.' A single shot hit the back of the ship and exploded. 'Do we have audio from inside the ship?' the ensign pressed a button as Captain Simpson materialised on the bridge. 'We have audio from the bridge.' They listened as the worst message a captain could receive played over and over. '_Warp core breach in fifteen minute, containment fields collapsing...' _the Enterprise F struck the Borg cube in the main power relays. The hull of the galaxy class ship crumpled as it breached the hull of the cube. There was a sudden explosion as the Warp core breached, enlarging the gap in the hull of the cube. The bridge went silent. The Enterprise F was gone. The silence was broken by the arrival of Admiral Janeway.

'HOW DARE YOU!' the chancellor punched admiral Janeway in the face 'THAT WAS MY SHIP, JANEWAY, MY SHIP! AND YOU HAD TO DESTROY IT. I AM TAKING CONTROL OF THE VOYAGER, THEN. LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR SHIP PLOUGHED INTO A BORG CUBE!' Admiral Janeway recovered and looked angry. 'HOW DARE YOU PUNCH A STARFLEET ADMIRAL! I HAVE HAD STARFLEET BUILD YOU A NEW SHIP AND WHEN YOU'RE NEW SHIP IS DELIVERED, CAPTAIN RIKER WILL COMMAND IT UNTIL I SEE FIT AND THAT YOU HAVE THE MENTALITY TO COMMAND A STARSHIP. Commander Worf, take him to the brig. I will see him later. I understand your feelings, Bart. But it had to be done. The ship would not last out the year before a warp core breach. I have never EVER had so much insolence from a commanding officer before. You will never speak to me or any other admiral like that again, you understand?'

Three weeks later, the USS Enterprise F was finished. 'I name this ship the USS Enterprise F, god bless all who serve aboard her.' The champagne bottle was fired at the hull. In a beautiful, surreal, display, the wine flowed through the space surrounding her. 'Captain Simpson, I hope that you are happy with your ship. I know I would be.' Janeway smiled. 'You know, I have never been punched by another commanding officer before. I hope that it will never happen again. Understand? Take her out, Captain. She's all yours.' The USS Enterprise F sailed off into the distance, and her future.


End file.
